ArchAngel
by electricfur
Summary: The guild of ArchAngel undergoes many challenges, and when the Dark Three plan to find ways of immortality, the world is threatened by immortal doom, and guess who has to stop them! I suck at reviews, but just R
1. A Long Day

_Disclaimer(s): I do not own Maplestory or anything in it except my character, EfurPanda2, Hunter. Rairoki is sorta based on him And I also own those little teddy dudes because they die easy._

_Some names Kiba, Orihime, Elric, will be names from other awesome Japanese manga/anime because I'm not good at making names up…_

_I will make up some skills, and other stuff, and places like Ellinia and Henysys are actually like countries, with many smaller cities inside._

_The story will be mainly told from Kiba's POV But sometimes it may change_

**ARCHANGEL**

**Chapter 1: A Long Day**

Man, I didn't know parts of Ellinia, appearing to be a quiet and peaceful place, could be so frantic! Pollano is a small yet busy port where many ships racing to Ossyria can be found, but in our case we couldn't find anything but things we were looking for.

My name is Kiba Inuzuka sound familiar Naruto fans?. I recently became a fighter and a week ago, made the guild Archangel. Since I'm only a fighter, you're probably thinking I shouldn't lead a guild, eh? Well we don't really participate in Guild Wars or any of that crap.

Quintus: Hey come on! We only have 10 minutes!

I rushed to the sound of the voice when a strange man came up and asked me, Do you want some drugs? Yea Pollano is always like that, people trying to sell ANYTHING they find, in a pretty inconvenient spot where people want to try to get to their ships. But people don't care these days, they do anything to get money.

Maxi: I think we've found our ship!

I got to Maxi and Quintus and looked at the number by the ship. 302…Damn…we need

304.

Kiba: Wrong number…

Maxi was a Crossbowman, and was very rich. He doesn't sell drugs though; he makes things from monster spoils and sells them for absurd prices. But he has 10 million mesos right now, and he thinks he's broke.

Quintus was a Bandit, and sorta strange. Sometimes he's extremely happy, sometimes he doesn't say a word, and sometimes he gets pissed at everyone and everything.

I looked around, "Hey, where are Rairoki and Sara?"

Elric: I thought I saw Panda a while ago, but I don't remember ever seeing Sara…

Rairoki "Panda" was usually easy to be spotted. There aren't many hunters these days, and he liked to keep his bow on his shoulder. He was pretty tall, so it was sorta easy to see his Red Viper in the air. Sara was never easy to be spotted however, and was pretty tricky too. The assassin liked to surprise us, so she would probably be by the ship by now.

Elric: Well…If we saw 302, 304 should be near somewhere.

Kiba: Can't you just teleport to that pole up there and look for it?

Elric: Why would I waste time learning how to teleport better? I could walk, and it would take two more seconds…

Elric acts like a smart aleck a lot…

We went to the next ship over…and the number…was 297. Some organization….

Arf Arf!

Akamaru sat on my head and I knew what he was saying. _Where the heck was this ship supposed to be?_ The small dog fidgeted on my head as we looked around the port searching for a stupid ship with the number 304 on it. We saw a ship start to take off in the runway with the number….304

Quintus: Holy hell…

We stared at him for about two seconds, thinking…_hell isn't_…before running at the dock to the ship. Two tall guards with primitive yet menacing clubs stopped us.

Guard: You may not pass. The ship is departing. You must wait for the next takeoff before reaching your destination point.

Why do they have to talk so formally…? I stared at him for a while, wasting time because the ship was about to depart. I saw a silhouette come to the back of the ship and they pulled out a megaphone. The voice was familiar.

COME ON!

Maxi: Well, Panda's on…

Akamaru leaped off my head and did a doggy paddle over to the ship. It turned the curve to the runway, which sucked for us, because now it was going to take off. We ran past the guards who were pissed jumped in the water, and started to swim to the ship. Maxi took out something from his pocket….a string? He tied it to the crossbow, and then to the arrow, and shot it at the ship

Maxi: Elric, make this taut.

Elric concentrated mana into his hands, and shot it down the rope. As the ship started to get in the air, we grabbed parts of the crossbow and rope, I got Akamaru, and the ship got in the air. We soon did too, and Maxi climbed up the rope as the ship was soaring through the sky. As Maxi got up, it was Quintus's turn, then Elric's. It was extremely hard for me to climb up, as Akamaru was fixed on my arm, and I didn't want to suddenly move it or he would fall. The rope seemed to become less firm the longer I took on it…and then part of the rope broke.

I had to use both hands to stay on, but the jerk of my arm sent Akamaru falling, I couldn't grab him or I'd fall….But then he grabbed on my shoe and was safe for the moment.

I remember on the ship to Victoria Island from Maple Island, I found a dog that looked like a disaster. He looked thirsty, hungry, fur was everywhere, and he must have had it rough before, because as soon as I put up my hand to comfort him, he bit my….

…ankle? AHHHH HOLY-

Apparently he was slipping from my shoe and he had to sink his teeth and claws into my ankle. Ahh damn that hurt…well at least I can use two hands now. I climbed up to the top of the rope, amazed the arrow was still inside clean in the ship, and climbed up the ship. Elric's sickness had kicked in and he threw up over the side, looking at his puke when he was done and laughed because…"it looked funny."

Sara rushed up to me, chuckled, and said, "Think of Mina's reaction when she finds out you almost died….hehe." She laughed again and ran off around the ship.

Mina, Luther, and Luke were all becoming spearmen, and said they would come to orbis later. Something sorta obvious was going on between me and Mina, yet the only other person to talk about it would be Sara. Mina isn't shy and timid or anything when I'm around, she just looks at me with a "Your hot…" look, and I sorta look at her the same way...

Maxi was playing with a slippery snail ball he made, which was actually pretty amusing. Quintus sat down at the corner, and Elric was still throwing up a bit, but when he did, he would freeze his puke and laugh. I walked into the cabin of the ship, where many people were playing Poker or Memory, or having a bite to eat. I walked by some cabins and stopped at one, listening to a mage lecture some newer magicians.

Mage: Make sure when you focus your mana into your wand or staff, you burst it out and channel it to the end, and strike the dummy.

I looked out the window of the cabin and saw many clouds go by. Akamaru was rubbing my ankle in a way to say he was sorry for biting it. He saw someone carry out a plate of lobster and let out a joyous, ARF! He attacked the plate, and noticing I was sort of hungry too, I went to the chef and asked, "Could I have 1 more plate of lobster?" I put 5000 mesos in his hands and I took a plate. He just stared at us as we walked in the dining area eating our lobster.

Akamaru, feeling that the lobster wasn't enough, decided to get himself some unagi. He munced on it a bit, and realized it was extremely fun to play with, so went on the deck and started flopping it around.

I saw Panda drinking a milkshake on one of the tables and I sat down next to him.

Rairoki: You guys got on the ship…uniquely.

Kiba: Errr… thanks. Why didn't you guys tell us you found the ship?

Rairoki: We decided to keep it a secret from you. Besides, if we went looking for you,

we'd get lost and would be in more trouble.

Kiba: Sure…I bet you two were too busy making out you forgot about us.

Rairoki: BLEH I don't like Sara!

I stared at him, he stared back.

Rairoki: I really don't, but Quintus does.

I chuckled.

Rairoki: Oh, and by the way, you owe me 1000 mesos. Your dog ran off with my unagi.

With that he got up and went out to the deck with the milkshake.

I walked out to the deck. The weather wasn't foul at all, it was sunny at a nice temperature seeing as we were high in the air, with a few clouds speckled through the vast sky. I wondered what type of clouds kept Orbis afloat. Over half of that place is covered with the Guild Gallery, and yet those clouds don't crumble or dissipate or anything.

The weather was nice, and Balrog didn't seem to be coming out anytime today. But I felt something drip on my head, and it couldn't have been rain. More stuff dripped on my head and I felt uncomfortable. I saw a HUGE dead bird fall from the sky but it didn't fall from onto the deck. Akamaru ran up to me with unagi in his mouth, and said a sorta ruffled ARF ARF ARF, and leaped on my head. It took me a while to realize it, but the thing that dropped on my head…was blood.

_Hope you like it. Please R&R, because I want this to be a good fanfic that I DON'T give up on. If you couldn't tell, Kiba is the leader of Archangel, and Mina, Luther, Luke, Panda, Quintus, Sara, Maxi, and Elric are all part of it. I dunno if this chapter is long or short…_

_BTW I got Kiba from Naruto, Quintus from some dudes name on a forum, Rairoki I have part of all of my fanfics, and I named him Panda since part of my Maple IGN has Panda in it. And Elric from Edward Elric in FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! YEA!_


	2. Power of the Kurosaki Brothers

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Maplestory. I wish I did._

**Chapter 2: Power of the Kurosaki Brothers**

"Hey Kiba, explain to me why there's blood on your head…" Panda looked at me uneasily as he looked at Akamaru's feet. I wasn't paying attention to him though, because there was a very good chance that Balrog was near. I leaned against the rail of the ship and looked around, but there was nothing except for sky. The weather hadn't changed, there wasn't blood raining, and no one else seemed to notice that something very strange had happened.

"Hey, whacha guys doing?" Sara bounced up to us looking at me look at sky.

"Well, something strange happened." I said to her as Akamaru leaped off of my head to grab his half of an eel, "But nothing's happening much now."

Sara sighed, "You guys are never interesting…" She stabbed the railing with a steel hand-kunai with her left hand, and twirled a steel throwing-kunai around her finger. She threw it out into the sky, and it zoomed back behind the ship.

The following events seemed to happen in a split second.

There was a loud explosion that jolted us upwards and tilting to the right, and Panda, Sara, and I were barely caught by the railing of the ship. There was a roar that shook the ship, and two people busted out the cabin door and jumped over us, over the railing, into the sky.

We watched in awe as the two men plummet to their death, and heard a yell.

"FLASH JUMP!"

I heard a BING noise as two men jumped up on the deck of the ship.

"Who the heck are you guys?" I asked? They didn't answer; instead they put on a show of techniques and skills.

"We are…"

"The Kurosaki Brothers!"

"Haku Kurosaki!" The shorter and younger looking one bounced up with a shuriken in his hands. His Pireta hat tipped on his head. "And Takashi Kurosaki!" The much taller one waved a large Omega Spear with inscriptions on each side, and stood beside his younger brother.

"And it looks like a Balrog is here too!" Haku seemed excited to kill one of these monsters, and so did his older brother, although he looked like he's done it many times before.

"Errr…" I looked at them as they jumped off the edge again. Takashi muttered some strange words, and then looked to erupt into a ball of flames. The Balrog was below him, concentrating to make bombs where he went, but Takashi was too quick, and he struck the Balrog with his spear.

"DRAGON FURY!"

His spear waved violently at the Balrog, but Balrog was no pushover. It struck Takashi with his claws and threw him suddenly upwards. Takashi was injured at first, but regained his balance and fell threw the clouds below. I couldn't make anything more out; they were too far down. I looked at Panda and Sara as Quintus, Elric, and Maxi came with Akamaru tugging on Elric's leg.

"What the hell happened?" Elric questioned them as he looked at the smoke coming from the bottom of the ship.

Quintus tried looking at small figures below, "Balrog has probably come, and blew off the ship's engine….right?" I nodded, wondering why I wasn't concerned about crashing to whatever was below, and was more concerned about the fight between Takashi and the Balrog. Wait….where was Haku during all of this?

"Man…this is exciting! Way more exciting than any of your fights!" Sara leaned over the ship as Balrog was grabbing Takashi in his hands, and crashed into the bottom of the ship. The violent movement shook Sara off and she was screaming to her death.

"SARA!" Quintus and Panda yelled simultaneously, as the rest of us watched horrifically Sara fall. But then we saw a flash of light that shot over and came up about 30 feet above the ship, did a flip backwards and dove back down. It was Haku, with a flash disk that saved her life. Haku held Sara tightly as he came face to face with the Balrog and yelled out.

"TSUKIGAN!" He too seemed to erupt into a ball of flame, but only for the fact he was flipping back so fast, sending flash discs out with every flip. It hurt my eyes to watch him, but it was pretty cool too. The Balrog groaned in pain and descended, still with Takashi in his hands. But Haku wouldn't let the Balrog take his brother away.

"SONIC DISC!" He charged up the disc of light he was on, and it seemed to become invisible. A split second later he was on the other side of the Balrog, and a screech from the quick sonic plate and a roar from Haku hit my ears and they seemed to be bleeding. There were screams from the ship, although I don't see why the people weren't screaming before when the ship's engine exploded. The Balrog's hand was now cut off, and to add to the loud noises of before was the Balrog roaring in pain. Dark blood seemed to be raining out of the places the Balrog's hand had once been, in a strange mixture of red and black. Haku was diving down and he increased the size of the disc and grabbed Takashi. In about 3 seconds they all came back.

Takashi fell on the ground wincing in pain. Dark blood was all around him, and I guessed that may have hurt even more than the Balrog's slash through his body. Balrog disappeared in the clouds and Haku and Sara covered their ears. They were bleeding, and Sara, very disoriented, stumbled around the deck of the ship and yelled, "That was awesome!" before throwing up on the floor.

"Whoa….How did you do that!" I looked in awe at the two, but Haku paid no attention and instead shouted, "We need a medic! We need a medic! The Kurosaki Brothers Need a Medic!"

I reached in my pockets and mana box, looking for anything that could be of use to Takashi. I found something in my mana box that could help Takashi. "Here are some pain relievers, they might help." I gave him some of the pain relieving cloth and he placed it on Takashi. He gave out a scream of pain, and then settled down. He coughed up a pool of blood and said. "Well, it doesn't hurt as much."

A person ran up to him and placed his hands on parts of his body that looked to hurt the most. A green aura formed around his hands, and places healed much quicker than normal. "There, that should help." He ran off into the cabin.

"That was pretty random…" Panda said. Sara was still pretty disoriented, saying strange statements like, "The ship is spinning WHEEEE!" Haku looked at them both and said, "We're pretty well known, and we've saved lives a bunch of times. EVERYONE KNOWS THE NAMES OF THE KUROSAKI BROTHERS!" He smiled and jumped around. I looked at him thinking he was nuts.

"That Balrog….isn't done yet." Takashi got up and got his Omega Spear ready. "I've been in these situations too many times to know that a Balrog doesn't leave his work unfinished. It won't settle until we, or it, are dead." Soon after he said that, I looked over the rail to see Balrog come into view clearer and clearer.

"Ready Haku?" Takashi looked at Haku and he replied, "Yea, I'm ready."

"DRAGON'S BLOOD!" Takashi yelled and said a few strange words again. An invisible force was striking the Balrog, and dark blood spewed across the sky. The smell was unpleasant and it made the air seem foul. "Flash Jump!" Haku quickly made a flash disc and jumped from it. While in the air, he took out an Ilbi throwing-star and yelled, "Avenger!" The star increased greatly in size and it was spinning with energy flowing through it. He flash jumped again and threw the Ilbi star straight through the Balrog. Dark blood spewed out of it, and the Balrog went berserk. Haku barely jumped through the hole and grabbed one of its wings. As the Balrog got closer to Takashi, he jumped at it and stabbed it with the Omega Spear.

He hung at the end and placed his hand on the Balrog's body. Haku and Takashi both shouted, "KUROSAKI BROTHERS MANA BOMB!" and the Balrog completely incinerated. A flash disc came at the ship and Haku and Takashi jumped off, exhausted. It looked like a supernova…except…stars don't shoot out dark blood. I looked above and saw blood falling down every-

Wait…blood ahead….but I could have sworn….

Damn, I just remembered we're falling from the sky. The megaphone from the pole shouted out a voice yelling, "WE'RE GOING TO CRASH! BRACE YOURSELVES!" I could make out Orbis below, the Guild Gallery, the gates around the city, the landing dock…

"So now what…do we die?" I asked pretty stupidly. I couldn't think of anything better to say, but everyone else seemed pretty dazed out too. Even Akamaru let out a confused ARF as we got closer and closer to Orbis. Elric was thinking of something…then he slipped on his gloves, clapped his hands, and a sheet of ice was right below us.

In that half of a second I was thinking, _what the hell, you're going to kill us sooner! _But as we crashed in the sheet of ice, even though it damaged the side of the ship, and hurt everyone on the side of the ship, it slowed it down…

Clap after clap Elric made sheets of ice, and crash after crash we made into the ice. It definitely hurt, but it definitely saved our lives. We crashed into the clouds, and didn't get hurt at all, at least not from the final crash. The ironic part was….

We crashed where we should have landed.

_Well please R&R, and is it just me or do my action chapters always suck?_

_Mana boxes are boxes where if you put mana into it, it opens a rug of items that you have put in it. Putting mana in the center circle will close it again. I know it's messed_

_Tsukigan "Moon Eyes" isn't when Haku sent all of the discs at the Balrog. Tsukigan is when the user concentrates mana in his outsides of his body, allowing them to go very fast. Although the user loses sight and most of their hearing during the time, and usually makes them disoriented CoughSaraCough it's still pretty cool. And I made that up._


End file.
